


Atop Cang Qiong Mountain (Art)

by Noon_art



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, 人渣反派自救系统 - 墨香铜臭 | The Scum Villain's Self-Saving System - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù, 穿书自救指南 | Scumbag System (Cartoon), 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: Digital Art, Fanart, Intimacy, Intimidation, M/M, Manhandling, long flowing hair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:28:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29447814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noon_art/pseuds/Noon_art
Summary: Sqq and Lbh having a moment on Cang Qiong Mountain.
Relationships: Luò Bīnghé/Shěn Yuán | Shěn Qīngqiū, Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan | Sean
Kudos: 41





	Atop Cang Qiong Mountain (Art)

**Author's Note:**

> Xiao Zhan as Shěn Qīngqiū and Wang Yi Bo as Luo Bīnghé. This is part of a series I've been drawing depicting the actors as the mxtx couples.

Here is the line art version of this image: [Image line art on ao3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28903356/chapters/70909641)

Rendered in Clip Studio Paint. Please do not redistribute line art. Reposting completed images is fine with credit and linking. Come hang out with me: [Noon on Bird App](https://twitter.com/Noon92361356)


End file.
